When Love and Hate Collide
by d3ViLisH QtY
Summary: Hermione Granger is a 6th year Prefect. She thinks that the year will be perfect, but the trouble is her enemy since 1st year, Draco Malfoy, is also Prefect. What happens when one of them confess their true feelings? ::Story Currently Put On Hold::
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is my first try at a Harry Potter fan fiction. Mainly a HG/DM fiction. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. Please read and then review to let me know what you think of the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, so none of you can sue me!! HAHAH!!! (Even though I did send out a letter to see if I can have ownership of Draco, I haven't gotten a reply back yet ::sigh::)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Alright, mum, I'll be alright, this is the 6th year I'm going," Hermione Granger complained as her mom fussed over her.  
  
"I know sweetie, but you're growing up so fast," Mrs. Granger said as she dabbed the corner of her eyes.  
  
Hermione tried hard not to roll her eyes, as she stood there. Hermione was off to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the beginning of her sixth year, and of course, she's prefect this year, no surprise there.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Hermione. Be sure to write as soon as you can, and write as much as you can," Mr. Granger said as he leaned down to give her daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks, dad, I will," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione turned towards her mom, "Mom, are you going to keep crying or are you gonna hug me goodbye?" Hermione teased.  
  
Mrs. Granger gave a weak chuckle, and then leaned down to give her only daughter a hug.  
  
"Don't stress out too much this year. No matter what you do, we'll always be proud of you because we love you," Mrs. Granger whispered.  
  
Hermione felt the tears came to her eyes at that, "Thanks mum, I love you too."  
  
"Go on now, before the train leaves you," Mr. Granger said.  
  
Hermione started to walk away, and then turned around to wave one more time before getting onto the train.  
  
As Hermione walked towards the back of the train, she bumped into something that was rather hard.  
  
"Oh, I'm..." Hermione began, and the looked up to meet a pair of blue grey eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," Hermione said realizing it was Draco Malfoy, her mutual enemy since year one.  
  
"Better watch where you're going, mudblood," Malfoy sneered, "I don't want any of your germs on me."  
  
"You got enough germs on yourself, Ferret, so don't be concerned with mine," Hermione replied as she tried to push herself through.  
  
"Move Malfoy," Hermione said as he wouldn't budge.  
  
"Aww, why in such a hurry? Can't wait to get to your two boyfriends, Potter and Weasel?" Malfoy continued.  
  
"They are not my boyfriends, but I would rather be with them then be any where near you," Hermione replied.  
  
"Why? Are they that good of a laid, Granger?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Hermione turned sharply towards him, "Don't you ever insult me that way. Unlike you or some of your sex toys, I am not easy. So keep your damn sexual comments to yourself because I don't have the time to hear them."  
  
Hermione pushed with all of her might and rushed by Malfoy fuming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Soooo....What do you think?? Should I keep going?? Should I change it?? What?? What?? 


	2. Just Friends

A/N: OOOooooOOOO Chapter 2!!! My story was deleted from FF.net for some reason, but it's uploaded again. If you reviewed, I'm very sorry because I didn't get chance to read any of them. Please review and let me how you're liking it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I own Draco Malfoy and Oliver Wood, and they are currently locked away in my walk-in closet....MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh alright, I don't owe them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. (Can't I have just one??? Puh-lezzz?? Oh fine, I see how it is...::pouts::)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione walked towards the back of the train fuming. Not watching where she was going, of course, Hermione walked smack dab into another body.  
  
"Ow! Dang it! Why the hell am I running into people today?!?" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Umm, Hermione, maybe it's because you're looking at your feet and not in front of you," a familiar voiced answered.  
  
Hermione looked up into the face of Ron Weasley grinning at her.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione squealed before hugging him, "I missed you so much!"  
  
Ron's face immediately turned as red as his hair, "Uhh, uhh, I, uh, missed you too, Mione," he stuttered.  
  
"Oh, wow, you should have changed," Hermione said.  
  
Ron joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year when the keeper position was opened since Oliver Wood left. And when boy, did the game do his body good.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, you look great," Ron complimented.  
  
Hermione grinned. Of course she knew that she changed a lot over the last few years, especially last summer when her body decided to develop. Her body filled out with curves that girls would kill to have. Her skin porcelain white and smooth contrasting perfectly with her cinnamon brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks Ron, you're a sweetie," Hermione answered, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He's in the back compartment. We were waiting for you, but you didn't come so he sent me out to find you," Ron replied.  
  
"Aw, you guys care, you really care, tear," Hermione joked.  
  
"Come on, Mione," Ron said as he led the way to the compartment where Harry was waiting.  
  
"So Mione, what was wrong with you earlier?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione's happy suddenly fell and her eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Nothing, Ron," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sorry I asked," Ron said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron, it's not your fault Malfoy's a complete git," Hermione immediately apologized.  
  
Ron's face immediately turned red and he clenched his fist.  
  
"Did he do something to you Mione? Because if he did, I will go kick his arse right now!" Ron said as he turned Hermione to face him.  
  
Before Ron knew it, Hermione had her arms around him.  
  
"Thanks Ronald," Hermione said.  
  
Ron turned red again, "For what?" he asked putting his arms around her.  
  
"For being such a good friend," Hermione answered.  
  
Ron pulled away slightly but kept his hands on Hermione's waist and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I will do anything for you, you know that," Ron answered.  
  
"I know, but thank you still," Hermione said pulling away, "You'll always be a great friend Ron, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend."  
  
Hermione started toward the back again.  
  
"If only I could be more, Mione, if only," Ron whispered sadly.  
  
Hermione walked into the back compartment not hearing what he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OOOoooOOO, so how do you like it so far? REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Sudden Attraction

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the wait. I haven't exactly had enough free time to actually write chapter three. First I just like to say thank you to all my first reviewers. Thank you also for the suggestions. I'll keep those in mind. About the spelling and grammar, I'll go back to fix those later on. Now on to chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!!!! (Especially Draco and Oliver...) MWAHHHAHAHA!!!! ::Gets slapped on the head:: OW! Alright, Alright, I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling...::grumbles::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco looked after the retreating form of Hermione Granger stunned. He never expected her to retaliate.  
  
"Did I just get told by that mudblood?" he asked himself, "The summer not only changed her looks, but it also changed her personality. But she does look really good..." Draco said drifting off.  
  
"Draky!" the high pitch voice of Pansy Parkinson yelled.  
  
Draco shook himself out of his state and then turned him eyes toward her. Pansy was wearing a hot pink outfit that was 2 sizes too small. Draco shuddered as she came nearer.  
  
Before Draco knew it, Pansy had flung herself at him.  
  
"Oh Draky, I miss you soo much!" Pansy screeched.  
  
"Get off me Parkinson," Draco ordered.  
  
"But Draky..." Pansy protested with her arms still around him.  
  
"Don't call me Draky, Parkinson, I told you how much I hated to be called that. And this is going to be the last warning I give you. Now get your slimy arms off of me!" Draco yelled.  
  
Draco saw that her lips started to tremble and her eyes glisten.  
  
"Aw, crap, here we go with the water works," Draco thought to himself.  
  
And sure enough, her tears started to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Why do you have to be so cruel Draco? I thought you liked me," Pansy wailed.  
  
Draco snorted, "I never liked you Parkinson."  
  
"But you went to the Yule Ball with me. If you didn't like me why did you go with me?" Pansy asked with her arms still around him.  
  
Draco removed her arms forcefully before answering.  
  
"I only went with you because my father told me to. If I had a choice, I would never have gone with you," Draco sneered.  
  
Pansy tried to put her arms around him again, but after years of being a seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, Draco had learned to react quickly.  
  
"I told you to not touch me Parkinson, now get out of my sight!" Draco ordered.  
  
Pansy looked at him with hurt in her eyes before running off crying.  
  
Draco sighed, "That girl just doesn't get the hint that I don't want her."  
  
Draco knew that making her cry was wrong, but it was the only way that he could make her leave and guarantee him the silence that he so craved.  
  
Draco sat down on the sofa enjoying the silence he knew would not last long.  
  
Soon enough, Crabbe and Goyle stumbled in looking anxious, but then relaxed when they saw Draco.  
  
Draco groaned inwardly.  
  
"What are you two idiots doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"We couldn't find you, and we began to get worried..." Crabbe answered trailing off.  
  
Draco sighed loudly. Those two goons couldn't do anything with him.  
  
"Sit down," Draco commanded.  
  
The two looked relieve to be finally ordered around by Draco, and immediately sat down.  
  
When Draco realized that the two were having a conversation consisting of only grunts, he let his mind drift off to a certain Gryffindor Prefect that struck his interest since their last encounter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I just like to add that for the people that don't like short chapters, I'm sorry. I won't be able to write long chapters at this time without giving away the plot. Although I try to make a minimum of at least 500 words each chapter. Alright, that's enough of my rambling. REMEMBER TO REVIEW if you want me to continue this story. 


	4. Tanned Finally

A/N: The long awaited chapter. Well, not that long, but yea. Yes, I know the title is a little umm, weird...LoLz, but I was in a weird mood when I wrote this, but I'm sure you'll like the title after you read the chapter. Thank you to my reviewers. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story, and keep reviewing for more chapters!! Oh by the way, if you want me to contact you when I upload a new chapter, leave your email address, and your name or pen name, whichever you're more comfortable with. Thanks!! Read on....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as soon as she caught sight of her friend Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione, Ron!" Harry replied as he smiled.  
  
Hermione instantly put her arms around Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you too, Mione, I missed you too," Harry replied.  
  
They jumped apart blushing when they heard Ron cough. They turned toward him smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Ron, how have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it was bloody murder," Ron complained, "Mum put me and the twins to work in the garden."  
  
Harry cringed remembering how brutal that was after an all especially if it was only a few people working.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Ron, but hey the extra work gave more color to your skin than red," Harry joked.  
  
Ron blushed, "Oh shut up Harry!"  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The Dursley's left me alone for most of the summer, but my Aunt did make me work in her garden pulling up all those weeds," Harry answered, "But I gotta admit the work did give me a tan just like you Ron. Except, I was pale, you were just red," Harry added.  
  
Hermione tried to contain her giggled as Ron blushed again. She admits that the summer gave the boys much more change than she realized. Ron grew into his tall form so that he didn't look so lanky anymore. Along with practicing Quidditch over the summer, by also working in his mom's garden, he developed his muscles rather nicely. Harry on the other hand, didn't look so skinny and pale anymore. He, like Ron, developed his muscles after years of playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch, and also working in his aunt's garden. The only thing that didn't change about the two were their humor, and friendliness, and of course their eyes. Ron's brilliant blue eyes that stood out before with his red hair, now stood out even more with the tan. Harry's bright emerald eyes seem to glow against his tan skin, and dark hair. Oh, let's not forget the glasses; wait...Where are the glasses?  
  
"Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Bloody mate, where are your glasses?" Ron echoed.  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh, now you noticed," He teased, "I convinced my Aunt and Uncle to take me to get contacts in the summer."  
  
"Ooh," Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Wait, they just took you to get contacts just like that?" Ron asked curiously raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Spit it out, Harry, what else did you do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh alright, I threatened here and there with Sirius's name," Harry finally admit.  
  
"Brilliant Harry, brilliant," Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione shook her head smiling.  
  
"What?" Harry asked as he smiled noticing Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, Harry," Hermione answered but kept smiling.  
  
"Hermione, tell me," Harry said.  
  
"Nothing, Harry," Hermione answered.  
  
"Don't make me and Ron tickle it out of you," Harry threatened.  
  
"Oh, no, you better not, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Hermione said as she tried to stand up.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and they smiled at each other.  
  
A couple of students walked by their compartment, and heard a scream followed by fits of laughter. They looked at each other with questions in their eyes and then shrugged. They continued on their way to their compartments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sooo, how am I doing?? I know the story seem a little dull right now, but I promise it'll pick up soon. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but you have to review in order for me to do that. 


	5. Prefect

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post this. I'm really trying my best to post as much as I can, but school is being a pain in the butt. Thank you all for reviewing and sticking with me, and I hope that the story is to your liking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I like to first welcome the first years to Hogwarts, and then I would also like to welcome the other years back," Professor Dumbledore said, "I just like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is as its name, forbidden. If anyone dare to go in there shall suffer a painful end."  
  
The first years looked nervously at each other. Even though the other years have heard this before couldn't help getting a chill out of that again.  
  
"I would now like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Head Girl this year will be Katie Bell and the Head Boy will be Roger Davies!" (A/N: I'm not sure if I got the years right, but I just thought of a name)  
  
"And now for the Prefect's."  
  
"For Gryffindor, Hermione Granger!" Every house excluding the Slytherin house clapped with enthusiasm as Hermione stood up.  
  
"For Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley!" The houses clapped excluding the Slytherin house again.  
  
"For Ravenclaw, Terry Boot!" And once again, all the houses clapped except the Slytherin house.  
  
"And for the Slytherin house..." Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
Everyone was holding their breaths except for one particular blond hair Slytherin, who just kept his smirk on his face.  
  
"Please not Malfoy, please not Malfoy," Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
Everyone in the grand hall started whispering.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Of all the people."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"Now that we have that settled, this year we plan to have many balls including but not limited to a Halloween Ball, Christmas Ball, and so on. Anything else will be discussed and considered. And now enjoy your feast!" Dumbledore ended his speech.  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"Oh no, why me?" Hermione said, "No, no, no, it can't be. I can't be spending all of my prefect time with Malfoy!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her with sympathy.  
  
Harry put his arms around her, "its ok Mione. We know you'll do well."  
  
"Yeah, Mione, just tell us if he gives you a hard time and we'll knocked his head off," Ron added.  
  
Hermione tried to smile, "Thanks guys."  
  
Harry and Ron went back to their dinner and their talk about Quidditch. Hermione sighed and started to pick at her food.  
  
"I can't believe it, my worst enemy," Hermione thought to herself, "I have to spend my Prefect years with that git." Hermione groaned inwardly.  
  
"Well, there's no point in crying over it," Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione then tried to eat as much of her food as possible, while across the room, a pair of blue-grey eyes kept stealing glances at her.  
  
Hermione felt herself being stared at and looked up. She looked around the room and then finally met the owner of the eyes. Hermione gasped and he turned away.  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasped, "Are you ok Mione?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm just fine, just surprised about something," Hermione answered.  
  
Harry gave a shrug and turned back to Ron.  
  
"Did Malfoy just blush?" Hermione thought to herself, "I can't believe Malfoy blushed!" Hermione exclaimed inwardly and couldn't help but giggle out loud.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with a confused look on their faces.  
  
Hermione looked at her friends, "Never mind guys, just thought of something."  
  
Harry and Ron gave Hermione a look and then left her alone with her thoughts again.  
  
"I would like to Heads and Prefects to meet me at the entrance to the stairs as soon as they show their houses to their rooms," Dumbledore said breaking Hermione's train of thought again.  
  
"Alright, Gryffindor, please follow me to your rooms," Hermione shouted as the plates were cleared.  
  
Hermione lead her house out of the grand hall doors, but couldn't help glancing back at a certain Slytherin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review, and also, I would like to remind anyone that wants me to email them when I have a new chapter out, to leave their email address and name/pen name. Thank! 


	6. Slippery

A/N: I've been a very, very bad author. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. There has been a lot of things going on in my life right now, and it's just not so good. I won't keep you guys from this chapter so on with it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have ownership of anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Although I did steal Draco and Oliver, and they are currently in my room. Say hi guys. Draco: HI! Oliver: HELLO! Author: Hehe, I told you I get them soon. ::Hears sirens, and helicopters::We currently have you surrounded, bring out the hostages and no one gets hurt!:: ::NEVER!!!!::Gets slapped upside the head:: OW!!! Alright, alright, meanies...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I would like to congratulate everyone for making their positions," Dumbledore said, "As you can tell, there are only four prefects this year instead of eight. I figured that since we have such an outstanding team this year, I prefer to keep the number low."  
  
Draco stood in the shadows not making a sound. He kept his gaze on the Gryffindor Prefect as she hastily wrote down the information Dumbledore was giving out. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione would do that.  
  
"Does anyone have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione's hand instantly shot up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Professor, where will our rooms be if we won't be sleeping with our houses?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked, "But if you would have been patient, I would have told you that I would be showing you to your quarters now." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Hermione looked down blushing, "Sorry Professor," she said quietly.  
  
"It's quite alright, it's good to have a curious mind," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Now everyone please follow me this way."  
  
Hermione looked up again to follow Dumbledore, but found her way blocked.  
  
"Move Malfoy," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Hmm, let me think on that," Draco said, "How about no."  
  
"Malfoy, move or I'll hex you into the next century," Hermione fumed.  
  
"Really? I would like to see you try," Draco said as he gave her a smirk, although he was shaking inside. He knew that Hermione could do that if she wanted to.  
  
Hermione made a move to get her wand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger," Dumbledore yelled from down the hall.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked over at their professor as Hermione put her wand away.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No Professor," Draco and Hermione answered.  
  
"Then come along," Dumbledore said before moving on.  
  
Hermione moved past Draco as he was still paying attention to Dumbledore. She didn't notice the slippery substance Peeves had put on the ground while she was talking.  
  
"AHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she started to fall.  
  
Draco caught a whiff of Hermione's scent as she walked by.  
  
"Mm, roses and strawberries," Draco thought as he fought to keep his eyes from closing.  
  
He instantly came to his senses when he heard Hermione screamed. He looked over at her and saw her falling. Using his years of seeker ability and reflexes, he moved towards Hermione and caught her in his arms. But not noticing the slippery substance either, he almost slipped. Trying to catch his balance, he spun himself and Hermione around the substance before hitting the wall with his body and Hermione's body pressed against him.  
  
Draco grimaced when his back slammed against the wall. He didn't care about the pain, just as long as Hermione was alright. He opened his steel blue eyes, and met Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes which had a mixture of confusion and gratitude in them.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something before being interrupted by the rest of the Prefects and the two Heads.  
  
"Miss Granger, is everything alright? We heard a scream," Dumbledore said trailing off as soon as he saw Draco Malfoy's arms around her.  
  
"Malfoy, what the bloody are you doing to Hermione?" Justin demanded.  
  
"Justin, he didn't do anything except save me from a fall," Hermione intercepted, "Professor, I didn't notice how slippery the ground was and I slipped, and Dra...Malfoy caught me in time."  
  
Hermione said that as quickly as she can, and she completely forgot that Draco's arms were still around her waist.  
  
"Alright, Miss Granger, please follow us to your rooms," Dumbledore said before turning away so quickly that no one caught the glimmer of happiness in his eyes.  
  
The rest of the Prefects looked back once more before following the Professor.  
  
As soon as they left, Hermione finally noticed that Malfoy's arms were still encircling her waist. The surprising thing was that it didn't bother her, in fact she likes it.  
  
Hermione quickly untangled herself from Malfoy's arms as soon as that thought crossed her mind.  
  
Draco had to force himself to not groan out loud with disappointment as soon as Hermione's warm body left his.  
  
"Uh," Hermione seemed to be at a lost for words.  
  
But before she could thank him, Professor Dumbledore called them. Hermione looked back at Draco before running to catch up with the rest.  
  
Draco looked after Hermione's running figure before sighing out loud.  
  
"It seems as if I'm always watching Hermione run away from me," Draco thought to himself.  
  
Draco sighed once more before walking swiftly after the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm hoping everyone can tell that the chapters are getting longer. YAY!!! Anyways, the offer still stands for anyone that wants me to email them when I update. Please remember to leave your name/pen name whichever you prefer and of course your email address. Wait for upcoming Chapters!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!! 


	7. The Painting

A/N: I'm back with another chapter!!! I am soo sorry about the wait. If you read my A/N before I replaced it with this chapter, then you know that my brother was being an idiot, and my internet was taken away by him. Stupid sibling....Anyways, thank you to the people who stuck by. Don't forget to review after reading!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling...it's not fair though...I mean I just want Draco and Oliver....Not too much, right??  
  
dracohermioneluver: Thank you for sticking with me on this story!!!! And thank you for your reviews!! You're the best!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dumbledore lead the four prefects down a long hallway. The walls were carefully lit with the torches on the sides. As they walk down the hallway, they couldn't help but notice the paintings on the wall. Some of the paintings were of meadows, and sparkling oceans. Some were of people they've never seen before. And some were of people that they've heard of.  
  
Dumbledore finally stopped at a painting, and turned to the prefects. The four stared up at the painting of a woman and man looking quite familiar. In fact, the four could have sworn they saw them somewhere before or something of that sort.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the prefects with amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Justin trailed off.  
  
"Justin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Terry asked.  
  
"If it's along the lines of, HOLY CRAP THEY'RE US!" Justin exclaimed, "Then yes, I am thinking what you're thinking."  
  
"Yep, exactly what I was thinking," Terry answered looking up at the painting with surprise on her face. (A/N: I don't know if Terry is a female or male in J.K. Rowling's book because she doesn't say. But Terry is going to be a female in this.)  
  
"I'm glad that you have figured this out, Justin," Dumbledore said, "This room will be shared by the two of you. You will create your own password, but you must let me and the heads know of any changes you make. You will find all of your stuff in your respective rooms. The paintings in the room will lead to your house common room only with your touch. Is there any questions?"  
  
The two prefects shook their heads.  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Very well then," Professor Dumbledore said, "I will let you two think of a password, and let you two get settled in. I will come by later to get your passwords after I show Hermione and Draco to their rooms."  
  
"Alright Professor," the two prefects answered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and the remaining two prefects walked down the hallway. In the background, they heard the other two prefects suggesting passwords. They passed by a couple of paintings before stopping in front of a large painting. The painting was of a couple. A beautiful woman with wavy brown hair stood next to a handsome man with white blond hair. The surprising thing about the painting was that the couple was holding hands.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other with confusion before looking back at the painting.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the reaction to the painting of the two prefects, but made no acknowledgments.  
  
"This room will be shared by the two of you;" Dumbledore started to say," All of your stuff has been moved into your separate rooms. Like Terry and Justin's room, you will have paintings in the room that allows you access to your house common rooms only with your touch. And also like them, you will have to think of your password, and let me and your heads know of any changes. Any questions?"  
  
Hermione and Draco were silent for a moment before Hermione piped up.  
  
"Professor, the painting," Hermione started to say before looking at Draco.  
  
"Were the couple in the painting us?" Draco finished when he caught Hermione's look.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two prefects with something different in his eyes. Something Hermione never saw before. She couldn't exactly place it.  
  
"That you will have to decide for yourselves," Dumbledore answered softly  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, before turning towards their professor again.  
  
"Is there any more questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No Professor," they answered.  
  
"Very well, if you will let me have your password, I will let you two get settled in," Dumbledore said.  
  
The two prefects looked at each other. They stayed silent for a moment before Hermione said,  
  
"Amour et haine."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with surprise in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you speak French," he said.  
  
"You don't know a lot of things about me," Hermione answered.  
  
"Very well then, I bid you good night," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good night Professor," Hermione said.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
The two prefects watched their professor walk away before turning toward the painting of the couple still holding hands. They looked at each other once more before they said the password and the portrait opened. Hermione and Draco walked inside the room, just as the couple in the painting kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry again about the delay. Hopefully there won't be any more. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! Oh, and the offer is still standing for people who wants me to email them when I have a new chapter uploaded. Just leave your name or pen name, and of course, your email address. AND ONCE AGAIN REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Prefects Room

A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone!!! I've been sick lately, there's a bug going around the school, and I caught it, and I've been sick since I caught it. I'm hoping that I can get better and write some more chapters. I really am sorry about the delay. Thank you to "4" people that reviewed chapter 7...  
  
LiLbLueangel1223: "Amour et haine" means love and hate. I thought it would be a good password for them, don't you think??  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe anything that belongs to J.K.R. Yadda yadda. ::Sniff::sniff:: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8  
  
Hermione walked through the portrait and stepped into a beautiful common room decorated in the house colors of the two. Hermione looked around and gasp.  
  
A soft fire was lit and made the shadows danced around the room. A large sofa sat in between two small sofas in the center of the room. The large sofa was colored in the combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Meanwhile the two small sofas were in Hermione and Draco's respective house colors. Her scarlet and gold, and his green and silver. A huge library wrapped itself around the common room stopping only at the staircases that lead up to the bedrooms. And in between the two staircases, a door was situated in the middle.  
  
"That must be the bathroom," Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione immediately went over to the library and began scanning the books. Her eyes full of mirth and happiness as she picked out, "Hogwarts, a History." A story she had read more than enough to memorize it, but it was still her favorite. She went over to the little scarlet and gold sofa, and curled up to read the book. She relaxed into the sofa, and then finally realized that the sofa makes whoever sits in it relaxed and warm. Her cinnamon eyes roamed over the book, never noticing the pair of silver-blue eyes that followed her every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the room behind Hermione and heard her gasp. He looked over her frame and had to admit that he actually like the room. He followed Hermione's gaze over the room, never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"I can't believe she changed so much over the summer," Draco thought.  
  
Draco followed Hermione's eyes as she looked around the room which was encircled by the library. He saw her eyes immediately lighten with delight as her eyes roam the library and the stop at the stairs that probably lead up to the bedrooms. He saw a room in the middle.  
  
"Probably the bathroom," Draco thought.  
  
Draco saw Hermione move to the library and picked out a book. She opened the book and walked toward her sofa. She sat down, lifted her legs, and curled into the sofa still reading. Draco watched her eyes roam over the pages, without her noticing at all.  
  
"Why do you read so much, Granger?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Because I like to read Malfoy," Hermione answered without looking up or losing her place.  
  
"Is that why you don't have much of a life?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"No, it's why I don't know so many people like you," Hermione answered still reading her book.  
  
Draco was starting to get impatient with her because she won't look at him.  
  
"That's why you don't have a boyfriend," Draco said, "Don't you like boys, Granger? Or do you go the other way?"  
  
Hermione slowly looked up from her book and gazed at Draco without blinking. Draco almost started to fidget under her gaze before she looked down again.  
  
"So you do," Draco said when she didn't reply.  
  
Hermione gave a sigh before getting up and walking slowly over to Draco. Draco smirked, but inside he was a little scared about what she was about to do.  
  
Hermione got close to Draco, and stared into his eyes. She took a deep breath, and caught Draco's scent.  
  
"Mmm, he smells good," Hermione thought, "What?!? Hermione, stop thinking that!"  
  
"I don't go the other way, I like boys just fine, but unless I actually find one that is worth any of my time, I won't be interested," Hermione replied calmly.  
  
Draco steamed inward. Why can't he get a reaction out of her?  
  
"She does smell good though," Draco thought as he caught a whiff of her roses and strawberry scent again.  
  
"But how can you know anything about boys, Granger?" Draco tried again, "I mean all you do is hang around Potter and Weasly. Wait a minute, so you guys practice and experiment with each other, huh?"  
  
Hermione's right hand connected with his right cheek so fast, he didn't have a chance to react. Hermione walked away from Draco furious. She picked up her book and climbed the stairs to her room.  
  
Draco stood shock at what just happened in the same spot he has been since he came into the room. He looked after her retreating form up the stairs with astonishment clearly written on his face. He heard the door to her room slam shut with a loud bang.  
  
"What bloody just happened?" Draco asked no one in particular, "Did I just get slapped by Granger again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, the end of chapter 8. How do you like it?? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! Offer to be alerted when new chapter is upload still standing. Leave name, or pen name, and email addy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	9. Civil

A/N: I'm a very very bad author. I am soooo sorry about the delay again. My computer's going bonkers and my brother has just now fixed it. I tried to get this online last night, but my internet wasn't working. Blame the computer and the internet company. I CURSE THE INTERNET COMPANY!!! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every time??? I don't owe anything that's J.K. Rowling!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9  
  
Hermione walked up to her room steaming. She walked into her room not noticing the way the room was decorated.  
  
"I can't believe that ignorant git!" Hermione steamed, "Stupid, idiotic, blond, smirking, Slytherin idgit!" (Idgit is a word that I made up, so it's my word. Thank you.)  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. By the time she got her temper in check, she finally noticed her room. Hermione gave a gasp of surprise as she looked around her surroundings. The room was colored scarlet all around with a ceiling that's like a large picture screen. Her bed was a Queen Size covered with gold silk. On the bed were mounds of pillows with the initials HG on all of them. Scarlet curtains were tied to her bed post with gold ropes. Her walk-in closet was already filled with all of her clothes that she just got. A large window allowed Hermione to have a beautiful view of the school. Hermione walked over to her bed and bounced onto it. She immediately fell in love with it.  
  
"Oh, this is heaven!" Hermione exclaimed, "I can get used to this bed. I can get very much used to this bed and this room!"  
  
Hermione moved to the head of the bed and hugged one of the pillows. She looked up at the ceiling which was now currently a dark sky with twinkling stars, and gave a sigh out loud.  
  
"Why can't he act civil?" Hermione asked no one in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believed I got slapped by Granger again," Draco said out loud to no one.  
  
"You deserved it though," a voice in the back of his mind said.  
  
"I did not!" Draco snapped at that voice.  
  
"You did too!" the voice answered back.  
  
"Who the bloody are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why I'm you. Well, the better part of you anyways," the voice drawled.  
  
"Great, I'm going bonkers," Draco murmured to himself.  
  
"You sure are," the voice agreed.  
  
"Oh, shut up me!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Ok, but you still are," answered the voice.  
  
"Stupid git!" Draco murmured again and then stopped.  
  
"Did I just call myself a stupid git?" Draco asked in shock.  
  
"Yep," answered the voice again.  
  
"I don't need any more comments from myself to put me down, thank you very much," Draco replied, "And didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
When Draco didn't hear a reply from his inner thought, he continued on his way up to his room. Before disappearing into his room, he looked at Hermione's door with a sad expression on his face. Draco gave a sigh and opened his door.  
  
"I really am a stupid git."  
  
Draco walked into his room and looked around his surroundings.  
  
"Not bad," Draco said.  
  
His room was decorated in Slytherin style. Green and silver surrounded the room. His large bed was covered with green silk with silver curtains that was currently tied to the bed post. His bed had one large pillow with the initials DM written elegantly across the top with a couple of smaller pillows with the same initials surrounding the sides. Draco looked out the window and saw the Hogwarts ground.  
  
"Really not bad," Draco said, "I gotta give Dumbledore credit."  
  
He glanced at his walk-in closet making sure all his clothes were hung up. He walked into the closet to look for something to sleep in. He came out wearing green silk boxers with silver dragons (OooO I like to see him with those boxers...) and a white wife beater. Draco walked slowly over to his bed and climb in. He sighed at the feel of the cool silk sheets against his skin. He laid down with his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Why can't I be civil towards Hermione when I know I can?" He asked himself, "Maybe I should apologize to her."  
  
Draco thought about that and decided he'll do it sometime soon. He pulled the silk covered blankets over his slim form and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sooo, how do you like this chapter? How are you liking the story so far? We're gonna have a poll now. Who wants Draco and Hermione to kiss in chapter 11? Who wants them to keep bantering back and forth? You have to review in order for the chapter to come out!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! The offer to alert you when new chapter is up is still standing. Leave your pen name or real name, and your email address!! 


	10. Apology

A/N: I am sooo sorry about the delay. I'm a very bad author. I got a virus, something called a Trojan on my computer, and it made my computer restart automatically every 2 minutes. It was very frustrating. I'm not sure how this story is going right now, I don't know if I really want to continue this story anymore. I'll try my best to see what happens. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wished I own Oliver and Draco, but sadly, I do not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the school year. She got out of bed and walked over to her window. She looked outside to see no one on the school ground.  
  
Hermione slapped her hand on her forehead, "It's Saturday, no wonder no one is on the ground."  
  
Hermione decided to get dress since she wasn't going to fall back to sleep anyways. She walked to her large closet and looked around her surrounding before selecting her attire for the day. She looked in the mirror once more.  
  
"Very nice, Hermione," the mirror said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Why my dear, I know everyone's name that lived in this room," the mirror replied.  
  
"Ok, then what's your name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm known as Quinn," Quinn answered.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Nice to meet you then Quinn. I would love to stay, but I figure I take a look at the books outside my room."  
  
"No problem, I'll be here, I can't exactly move," Quinn answered.  
  
Hermione smiled at Quinn one last time before stepping out of her door. Hermione walked down the grand staircase still looking around her surroundings. She quickly walked over to a section and began looking through the different books. She grabbed a book that caught her attention and opened it starting to read. She walked over to her couch with her nose in the book, and curled up as she sat down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up a few minutes after Hermione did and looked out his window. He groaned as the bright light streamed into the room.  
  
"Remind myself to close the curtains before I go to sleep at night," he grumbled before throwing his cover over his blond head.  
  
The room was silent for a moment before Draco gave a sigh and pushed the cover away. He stared at his ceiling for a moment before throwing his legs over the side of his bed.  
  
"Might as well get up, I can't go back to sleep," Draco mumbled to no one.  
  
He dragged himself into his closet and grabbed some clothes for the day. He quickly put his clothes on, and looked in his mirror.  
  
"Looking good, Draco," his mirror said.  
  
Draco smirked at the mirror, "Of course I look good," he replied.  
  
"My my, what confidence in your looks you have, but I can understand," the mirror said, "By the way, my name is Teelan."  
  
Draco nodded at the mirror acknowledging his introduction.  
  
"Tell me, why are you up this early?" Teelan asked, "If I'm not mistaking, it's a Saturday, and students don't have classes today."  
  
"You're correct Teelan, but I forgot to close the bloody blinds last night, and the light disturbed my sleep," Draco replied.  
  
"Ahh, of course," Teelan said.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving now," Draco said, "See ya when I get back, Teelan."  
  
"Voyez-vous plus défunt, Draco," Teelan replied.  
  
Draco nodded before leaving the room.  
  
Draco walked down the winding stairs taking in his surroundings before settling on a figure on a Gryffindor couch.  
  
"Figures she would be up at the ungodly hour reading," Draco thought.  
  
He watched her for a moment more before deciding to disturb her reading by clearing his throat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was caught up in her reading that she didn't notice Draco walking down the stairs. She didn't realize he was there until he cleared his throat. She looked up at him expecting some rude remark from him, instead she got a surprise.  
  
"Granger, I..." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Ugh, why can't I just apologize, just two simple words," Draco thought.  
  
"You what Malfoy?" Hermione asked with interest with one of her left eyebrow raised.  
  
Draco cleared his throat once more before whispering, "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione thought her ears were playing tricks on her when she heard him apologize.  
  
"You're what?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Draco groaned inwardly before he said it louder.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I've said last night."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, and then replied, "Just for last night?"  
  
She closed her book and walked toward Draco trying to hold her anger in.  
  
"What about the past 5 years of name calling and bullying? What about the past 5 years of pain you've caused? What about the past 5 years of making me and my friends miserable?" Hermione asked with her fist clenched at her side.  
  
Draco tried not to flinch at her tone of voice.  
  
He looked into her cinnamon eyes, seeing the pain radiating out from them.  
  
"I'm sorry for the past 5 years of pain, I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to cause you pain, I'm sorry," Draco whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes soften a little at the sincerity in his eyes, but her voice still held its indifference.  
  
"I don't know if I should believe you Malfoy, not after all you've done," Hermione whispered.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes before walking away from him. She walked toward the exit only hesitating once.  
  
"Not until you prove it," Hermione whispered before walking out of the portrait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not until you prove it," Draco heard her whisper before disappearing through the portrait.  
  
He walked over to the couch and plopped down with unDracoish grace. He put his head into his hands and groaned out loud for the first time that morning.  
  
"I tired to apologize, I tried, but she wants me to prove it? How can I prove that I'm sorry to someone that I've taunted for over 5 years?" Draco asked out loud, "This is too hard, and I'm getting a headache from all of this thinking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's the end of Chapter 10, I hope everyone liked this. I wonder what Draco will do in order to make Hermione believe him? Hmm...Maybe I should continue the story...I don't know. I'm hoping I'll be able to. But so far, it seems as if a lot of things are trying to keep me from writing this story. Anyways, liked I said, I'll see what happens. This chapter is so far the longest out of all of them. Almost 1000 words. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
